


Paid in Blood

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The price of a relationship is blood. That's not too high of a price, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid in Blood

Stiles lay there, gasping for breath in Derek's arms. 

"You're going to be fine, I promise," the Alpha wolf said calmly.

"No, I'm dying. Please, kiss me," he pleaded.

"You want me, to kiss you?" he asked with an incredulous look.

Stiles nodded weakly. "Yes, a kiss from the most handsome man I've met, is my dying wish. I want to breath my last breath into your mouth."

"Uh huh, and when do you think that will be?"

"I don't know. I just know that I'm bleeding to death."

The wolf rolled his eyes and quickly stood up, effectively dumping the human to the ground.

"Ow, what the fuck? Is that any way to treat a dying human?" he complained.

"You're not dying."

"Yes, I am."

"Fine, you're not dying any faster than you were an hour ago," Derek amended.

Stiles thrust his hand under the wolf's nose. "Do you see how much blood I've lost?"

"I told you to leave the kitten alone. Liza doesn't even let me touch them."

"What kind of name is Liza for a cat?"

Derek grinned wickedly before answering. "A very fitting one. Liza is her nickname. Her name is Elizabeth Bathory the second."

"What the fuck? Why would you name a cat after the Blood Countess?" the young man asked in a high pitched tone. (Which he will deny even in the afterlife.)

The werewolf gave a small frown. "It suited her."

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but why does it suit her?"

"Because when I first rescued her she tore my arms and legs up. Now she only scratches me when he's irritated with me."

"You are a sadist. You know that? Why don't you give her to Deaton and ask him to rehome her?"

"The same reason I don't rehome you. I love her."

Stiles blinked at the words and the implication they held. "I guess I can learn to like her. A little blood shed is a small price to pay for love."

Derek grinned as he reached for the first aid kit. He had a feeling he would need to restock it more often now. Stiles was right though. A little blood and pain was an insignificant price to pay for the love of your mate.

He'd tell Stiles about the mate part... later. Much later.

~Fin~


End file.
